Third Man vs Takako
by La'Fae Villiers
Summary: Strong willed Takako is wanted by Shinji. He's up for the challenge but doesn't know what he's in for. Takako isn't a prize to be won and she makes sure he knows it. Descriptions based on the novel. Not sure if I should continue this, but I love the pairing. Review if you have suggestions, critique, or want me to maybe continue. Rated M for language mainly.


Class started in 5 minutes and the Third Man leaned against his desk, looking sharp in his black uniform. It was composition class, not his strongest suit, but he was prepared nonetheless. His uncle had always taught him to try his best no matter what. Shinji glanced down at his wrist watch and frowned. Yutaka Seto was 10 minutes late; he usually got to class 15 minutes before Shinji. Shinji was expecting another speech from Yutaka about punctuality, but now he was ready to give one of his own just to tease him. Shinji could hear students in the hallway rushing to class. The door suddenly opened and in walked a beautiful girl with bold orange streaks in her hair and even bolder gaudy jewelry. The five bracelets on her arm jingled and her foreign coin necklace laid on top of her sailor suit uniform's shirt. Her severe, slanted eyes flicked over to Shinji and then away again, effortlessly. Shinji raised his angled eyebrow in amusement.

He would think of Takako as more than just an acquaintance, but everyone assumed she had a thing for Hiroki Sugimura. Shinji thought the same. _But,_ the Third Man thought _I bet she'd be a bit of a challenge to date. It's usually so easy. Kissing, dating, even sleeping with girls is just getting too simple. Why not shake it up a bit?_ Takako promptly sat down in her chair, the picture of perfect posture. Shinji shifted his weight to his left foot as he examined her. She was very pretty, almost too pretty. Her beauty seemed to intimidate most guys, and her reserved attitude didn't help. Her body was very fit since she was a star runner on the track team. Very athletic, just like Shinji. _We have common interests; maybe this will be easier than I thought._ Shinji glanced at the door once more and then his watch. He had about 3 minutes to make a move.

Putting on his Third Man swagger, Shinji sauntered in Takako's direction. He was about a step behind her when he opened his mouth to lay some sweet talk on her.

"What do you want?" Her voice came as a surprise to him and he faltered, mouth open.

"Uh, hi." _Lame!_ Shinji thought. "It's me, Shinji?"

"I know who you are." Her voice showed no interest, and what Shinji couldn't see was how she rolled her eyes at his pathetic greeting. _What does this player want?_ She thought. She was annoyed but she wouldn't let it show on her face. She refused to turn around and face him, so he was forced to walk around her desk to face her. What she didn't expect was for him to lean on the side of his desk, facing her, studying her. She did not like being a test subject.

"I'm glad I don't have to make a formal introduction." He gave her a half smile, his charm turned back on. Just him thinking that he had a chance with her angered Takako. "How," Shinji started speaking but was cut off sharply by Takako.

"If the next words out of your mouth are a pickup line, you can shut it. I don't want to hear it." She spoke harshly, her eyes set on the chalkboard at the front of the class. _How long until class starts? _Takako thought to herself. Shinji touched the back of his neck awkwardly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're not into the sweet stuff, huh? I wonder what you actually like. No one seems to know, aside from Sugi." Her eyes finally focuses right on his face, narrowing. Even though he was feeling a bit off his game, it didn't show. He looked as laid back as ever.

"Don't talk about Hiroki." She snapped.

"Hey, sorry." He put his hands up in defense. "But he's my friend too, Taka." Takako sighed heavily and forced herself to stare at him longer, to wear him down. She didn't let anyone call her Taka. Hiroki only dared to say it a few times in their entire friendship.

"So what do you want?" Even though she didn't want to admit it, he was attractive, but she wasn't easily swayed. She had just stopped having a crush on someone else… Plus, Shinji had dated a few too many girls for her liking. _Go away you arrogant asshole._ Shinji could see he was getting nowhere with this plan of attack so he switched gears.

"You're quite the challenge, but I'm a star player." He winked at her and she had to make a conscious effort to not look pissed off. She smiled sweetly; she'd always had a talent to smile when she was absolutely furious. She was not a prize to be won.

"In basketball. Nothing else." She squinted her slanted eyes at him, her smile still in place. Granted Shinji was no runner, he had stamina due to his hikes with his uncle as a kid. _She is tough. But I have a few more tricks up my sleeve, Taka._

"And you're only a runner." He returned her smile, feeling in control. She could practically smell his smugness.

"_Only_ a runner? I have more endurance than you will ever have in your entire pathetic existence." She said. He dodged the insult and didn't skip a beat.

"I don't think you could ever play basketball." Usually Shinji didn't like to taunt girls; it wasn't right in his eyes. But Takako wasn't an easy target. "Could you?" Takako held her head high, she was much too proud to accept any kind of challenge from Shinji, but she was positive that she could do anything, if she applied enough effort.

"Seems too simple for me." Takako said. Shinji could feel her competitive edge sparking to life. He cast a wayward glance at his watch; he only had about 60 seconds to seal the deal.

"Care to prove it?" He stared at her, absorbing her face. She really was gorgeous. "Let's say, today at 3? After school." Takako clenched her teeth for a moment, considering. Then she relaxed her jaw and looked him straight in the eyes. He kept his cool demeanor, but he suddenly felt like he was under a microscope. Like she could read him.

"Fine." She finally replied.

"Then it's a date." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes again as he sauntered away. _He might think he's gotten the best of me, but he'll see soon enough. I will not be won over by someone like Shinji Mimura. I am not like the other girls. _As Shinji began the walk back to his desk, Yutaka burst through the door with his big jokester smile on his face and his books cradled in his arms.

"Hey Shinji! Want to do some homework together after school? It's lame, I know. But I have nothing better to do." He put his books on his desk.

"Hey man, and sorry, no. I have a date. How about tomorrow?" Shinji said. He patted his friend on the back. Yutaka giggled a bit, his childish face cheery.

"Okay, dude." Yutaka said. "I hope you have a nice date!" Shinji smiled and winked at his best friend. Shuya walked in the door, with Akamatsu behind him and Shinji and Yutaka waved at him.

"Hey!" Shinji said. "I have a date tonight."

"That's new." Shuya joked. The trio shared a good laugh as Takako ground her teeth, her eyes narrowed at the chalkboard in front of her.


End file.
